Valentine's Day Gift
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo hates Valentine's Day for the crap that goes on, can Grimmjow change the Shinigami's mind about this day?


**This was made on Valentine's Day, and was posted on DA, I decided to post it here!**

**This be Yaoi! No like No read!**

"Valentine's Day?" Grimmjow asked his berry, as his berry walked into the room.

"A day where you're 'supposed' to celebrate love, and to give to your lover." Ichigo made a 'quote on quote' sign as he sat down at his desk.

"You say it like it's the most horrible thing you've ever heard of." Grimmjow almost chuckled.

"People ruined it with all the gifts, candy, and other crap. Other's usually take advantage of others on this day and use them for their own personal gain." He pulled out his notebook to start on his homework.

"Did someone use you?" Grimmjow tried not to sound jealous, or even ticked that someone would've done that to him.

"No. I just hear it around at school." He turned to face Grimmjow, who was sitting comfortably on the bed and was lying against the wall.

"You shouldn't hate something that hasn't happened to you." Ichigo gave him a strange look, like a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"That's like saying…" he gave a moment's thought to come up with something to say, when he was about to say his reason,

"No excuses!" Grimmjow gripped his Shinigami's school shirt and pulled him into a lustful kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened a moment before pulling away from his lover,

"Grimmjow! Not now!" he tried to move from the Arrancar "I have homework that needs to be done!"

"You take forever to even get done!" Grimmjow almost whined,

"Too bad!" The Shinigami turned back to his desk and was about to continue with his work, until the Espada's hand came in-between the view of his work and it worked its way up to the Shinigami's throat, up to Ichigo's chin and gently, but firmly, lifted Ichigo's head back to have him look into the Espada's eye's; the look in those eyes reminded Ichigo of that time that Grimmjow first mounted him.

"Too bad?" he smirked, "I guess that means you won't get the little gift I _was_ going to give you." He licked the boy's neck, "But, since you are _so_ busy." He pulled away from Ichigo. That confused him! He was always forceful with him and he suddenly changed on him,

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow once more.

"Whatever do you mean, my little Shinigami?" Grimmjow merely replied as he went to sit on the bed.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Ichigo stood up and went in front of his teal-haired lover "So speak up."

"What? I'm only letting you do your work." Grimmjow raised his arms, kind of like how you are saying 'what?' Ichigo still kept his gaze on the Espada, as if he was trying to find something to say that Grimmjow had an alternative motive for this change. He couldn't find any, though. "What? Are you done with it already?" he wrapped his fingers into Ichigo's school shirt once more, "Good." He quickly pulled the Shinigami on to the bed and climbed on to him before the boy could even think of escaping.

"G-Grimmjow! What are you-!" before he could even form a sentence, Grimmjow kissed him, but not as if he was trying to merely shut him up.

"You mentioned gifts earlier didn't you?" The Arrancar asked as he removed his own shirt, revealing that very well-toned chest of his. Ichigo could only swallow and nod, "Well, this will be mine to you. My little Shinigami."

"B-but-!" Grimmjow tsked the Shinigami, waving his finger.

"No buts!" he responded "You can't reject my gift now can you?" his finger moved to the hem of Ichigo's pants, gently rubbing the skin just above them. The sudden heat near his hips made him gasp in pleasure and was slowly reawakening that desire.

"Grimm… can we save this for later?" Ichigo used one of his hands to try and push against the huge body above him

"Why save it later, when we can enjoy it now?" The Arrancar smirked "Just enjoy it, Ichigo." He captured the boy's lips in a heated kiss. Ichigo soon had forgotten all of his protests, and his reasons for even resisting to begin with. Grimmjow made a quick effort in removing his berry's shirt and had begun to attack the boy's torso and chest with licks and kisses, he paid extra attention to his nipples, nibbling them with care; he regretfully pulled away when he felt that Ichigo's erection had grown under him. "Are hard already?" he asked as he very lightly rubbed his hips against the Shinigami's.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo tried to arch his back in an attempt to create more friction between them "Please… just…" he tried to speak but the slow, almost maddening movements made it difficult to think.

"Just… what?" Grimmjow decided to tease him... just a little.

"Ah… Just…. Make love to me!" he finally formed a sentence before returning to moaning under his teal-haired lover.

"Heh, with pleasure, my Shinigami." Ichigo shivered as the memories of that first time returned to him and he pulled Grimmjow down for a loving kiss, one filled with learning each other's taste, their abilities with tongue and one filled with longing caress. While Grimmjow had Ichigo distracted with their kiss, he reached over into Ichigo's dresser draw and grabbed that new lube that Ichigo bought last week, hasn't even been used yet. He soon removed Ichigo's pants and quickly took the cap off the lube and applied a generous amount on to his fingers, "Ready Ichigo?" he asked as he widened Ichigo's legs and moved his fingers to his lover's entrance. Ichigo nodded as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Yes." He moaned as he felt Grimmjow rub it before inserting his first finger. It didn't hurt; it only left a slightly funny feeling inside of him. Thinking that Ichigo was taking it quick easily, Grimmjow inserted his second finger. Ichigo felt a little stretch, but didn't complain as he felt the fingers move near that spot, "A-ah! Deeper!" Grimmjow smirked as he complied with his Shinigami's little wish, making Ichigo scream out with pleasure as his prostate was hit. The third finger was added, this last finger made Ichigo flinch at the pain, but he was able to overcome it since Grimmjow continued to hit his spot. But, just as suddenly as pleasure had hit him, it disappeared when Grimmjow's fingers left him; he soon moved in between his legs and positioned himself,

"Ready, Ichigo?" he asked and Ichigo nodded as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. It wasn't as painful as it was the first time Grimmjow took Ichigo, but it was still painful enough to make Ichigo cry out and dig his nails into his lover's skin. It also didn't take too long for the Shinigami to get used to the pain

"Please move now, Grimmjow." The Arrancar nodded; he and Ichigo soon developed a rhythm between them, moving faster and harder until it became too much for Ichigo, and he released on to the Espada, Grimmjow was not far behind and he released inside of his berry, claiming this body as his once more. The Arrancar fell to the side, trying not to land on the boy and pulled out of him,

"So… have I changed your mind any one this… Valentine's Day thing?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled his red-head close to him. Ichigo looked into the Espada's eyes,

"No." The Espada blanched, making Ichigo chuckle "You made it more enjoyable for me, though." Ichigo smiled as he dozed off.

"At least I accomplished something." Grimmjow muttered before falling asleep next to his Ichigo. His Berry.


End file.
